Losing Control
by Sashi
Summary: What would happen if Logan could not have gotten control in Grim Reminder? Kurtty!!! Rating is for saftey, please R & R!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution, and I don't want to, so there! *sticks tongue out*  
  
Yay! I thought of this while watching Grim Reminder on tape (I recorded it!) and thought, hmmmmm. So, ya.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan didn't know what to do. He felt this animal inside him, taking over. He could still feel, and see, through his body, but he had no control over it. He felt his animal- self release his weapons. He looked, and saw Half- Pint in front of him.  
  
"It's me, kitty. Remember? Half- Pint? Please, try. We had breakfast together just this morning, well, kinda. Look, whatever they did to you, you're fighting it! You can win! Don't give up! Do you really want to hurt me, Mr. Logan?"  
  
_NO! Don't hurt her!_ he screamed inside. The animal wouldn't listen, though. He felt his body rise up, and his claws shot towards a shocked looking Kitty. He felt his claws in her abdomen, and pulled them out. Blood stained his arms.  
  
She bent forward, trying to breathe. Blood spilled from her wound, and Nightcrawler screamed. The Elf shot forward and grabbed Kitty, then teleported them out of there.  
  
"NO!" Logan screamed. He had done it. He had killed Half- Pint. He fought his way to the surface. He killed the animal inside. And then he fell to the ground. Weeping, he screamed. _She was just a kid!_  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kurt staggered, lifting Kitty onto the bed in the Blackbird. He hands were drenched in her blood.  
  
"Oh, God!" he said, going over the damage. She had three wounds in her abdomen, all spilling out her blood.  
  
"Kurt," Kitty gasped. "I- I- I cant feel my legs." She began to cry. "No!" Kurt yelled. "We'll get you there in time, I promise." he assured her.  
  
He went over to the controls, and was about to start the engine, when a haggard looking Wolverine headed on board.  
  
Kurt teleported over to him. "Get out, now." he hissed. His eyes narrowed, and he bared his fangs.  
  
Logan looked distraught, and claimed, "It's me, Elf. Now let me get over to her and see what's going on." He pushed the blue boy aside, and went over to the struggling girl.  
  
She looked up at Logan through half- closed eyes.  
  
"Mr. Logan?" she mumbled, slurring the words a bit. "Is it you?" her breathing was raspy and unnatural.  
  
"Ya, Half- Pint." Logan replied, his voice gone soft. "It's me. Now you just relax, we're gonna get you some help. Elf!" he cried. "Get the controls, we're taking her back to the manor."  
  
Nightcrawler took over, still a bit suspicious about Logan. He took the gears, and flew the jet smoothly upward, then zoomed out of sight.  
  
Meanwhile, Logan was gently bandaging Kitty's sides, careful not to cause the girl any more pain. Whenever Kitty would begin to fall unconscious, Logan would make sure she stayed awake. They couldn't have her dying, they just couldn't.  
  
Nightcrawler lightly landed thejet, then said, "I'll go get help." he *Bamfed* out of there, presumably to the med lab. Logan gently picked up the semi- conscious girl, and headed inside.  
  
His clothes were soaked with blood, and the people he passed on the way stared at him. The look in his face told them not to interfere right now.  
  
Hank, Professor X, and Kurt met up with him in the hallway.  
  
"My god." Hank breathed. They ran back to his lab. Logan set her down on a table, and Hank brought over the heart rate monitor and crash cart, just in case.  
  
He pulled up the bandages and gasped. He grabbed his materials and cleaned up all the blood. Once he had stitched up her wounds, they moved the girl to the infirmary, to a real bed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Well?" Kurt asked anxiously. "How is she? Will she be alright?" He had almost gone insane with impatience.  
  
After they had brought her into the infirmary, so Hank could do his checkup, they had shooed Kurt out of the room. In the hallway, he had met with the other confused inhabitants of the mansion. Kurt had explained the situation (not being too kindly to Logan) and then they had all begun the long wait.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Professor X wheeled out of the room. He calmed Kurt down and said, "Kitty is going to need some surgery to repair the damage to her liver and kidneys. She will be on bed rest for two weeks afterward, and then a month of light activities and no stress." he said, putting the emphasis on "no."  
  
Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. Katzchen would be okay. 


End file.
